Cellulose materials merit special consideration in the current global concern over the environment and raw materials, because they are renewable, biodegradable, and are the world's most abundant natural polymer. It has been estimated that between about 1010 to about 1011 tons of cellulose are consumed globally each year in industrial applications for making textiles, paper products, plastics, food and pharmaceuticals additives, cosmetic additives, propellants, and as an affordable renewable energy source.
Lignocellulosic biomass typically contains cellulose, hemicellulose, lignin, and minerals, and in some instances minor amounts of proteins and lipids (fats, waxes, and oils). About two thirds of the dry mass of cellulosic materials is present as cellulose and hemicellulose with lignin making up the bulk of the remaining dry mass. There are a number of processes for converting lignocellulosic biomass into liquid streams of various sugars, extracting lignin, and/or recovering unreacted cellulose, such as in the pulp and paper industry. Many of these processes are complicated, capital intensive, time consuming, and require the use of harsh toxic chemicals. Therefore, there is a need for compositions containing cellulose, methods for preparing them, and methods for using them. The invention is directed to these, as well as other, important ends.